The invention is concerned with a device for deburring workpieces, with which the deburring workpieces are blasted by simultaneously spraying an ultra-cold liquefied gas with a granulated material consisting of plastic or metal.
A device for deburring such workpieces which can consist not only of rubber, thermoplastic and duroplastic or thermosetting plastic materials, but also metals, as for example, zinc, is disclosed in German Pat. No. 2,159,839. With this device, the workpieces are rolled around on a rotating plate which is closed in at the periphery and are blasted with granulated material. The deburring of large workpieces in such a device is not possible since the workpieces are not rolled around on a rotating plate nor do they fit into the device at all. Aside from this, the known device allow for only one continuous operation, while precisely with large, especially flattened workpieces, there is a multiple demand for continuous operation methods.
In order to fulfill this demand according to a known device (DT-Gbm No. 7 307 364) the workpieces are carried on a transfer belt through an insulated chamber and blasted from above with granulated material, as well as sprayed with liquid nitrogen. A disadvantage of this device is the high nitrogen consumption, since, in order to pick up and deliver the workpieces, the transfer belt passes from the cold chamber into the warm ambient air, and consequently, cold losses result. Beside this operational disadvantage, the known device is also burdened with a functional deficiency.
Since the workpieces on the belt are not moved, they are blasted with variable strength with the granulated material, because it is not possible to distribute the granulated material coming out of centrifugal fan blowers and injection guns evenly over the transfer belt. This makes for variable deburring of individual workpieces which is, in practice, unsatisfactory.